Juri
Juri appears in Ultimate Dimension Clash as one of the twelve newcomers. She is slated to reappear in Dimension Brawl. Backstory A 25 year old from South Korea, Juri is an agent of S.I.N who's nickname is "Spider". She has a warlike and provocative personality and enjoys playing around with her opponents while beating them. Juri was a skilled practitioner of Tae Kwon Do at the age of 15. Her father was a lawyer in charge of prosecuting organized crime operations. Shadoloo was his next target, and this eventually caused her family to be kidnapped by Shadaloo. During this, Juri lost her parents and her left eye was gravely wounded. At the S.I.N. laboratory, the Feng Shui Engine was implanted in Juri's left eye, giving her incredible ki, speed and power. After the operation, Juri proceeded to assassinate operatives, who stood little chance even with guns. Chun-Li, Cammy and Guile attempted to stop her. She fought Chun-Li and nearly defeated her, but her eye malfunctioned and Chun-Li escaped. After fixing her eye, Seth sent her on a mission to capture M. Bison's elite female assassins, the dolls. At the base, Juri every single assassin in combat, including Juli and Juni. As she was carrying the two unconscious assassins to her plane, Cammy and Guile arrived. Juri held them off, and boarded her plane. Cammy managed to jump on board to fight Juri and save Juli & Juni. In the Street Fighter 4 tournament, Juri wanted to get back at Chun-Li and Cammy. After working for Seth, she decided to turn on him to kill both Bison and Seth. She encountered Bison, who had just defeated Seth, but the outcome of their battle is unknown. Afterwards, she approached the incapacitated Seth, calling him "nothing more than Bison's spare body" before destroying him by stomping on his Tanden Engine. Now with Seth destroyed, Juri planned to become the new leader of S.I.N.[1] Gameplay (UDC) Juri is a tricky character who excels in the three "M"s of the fighting game world - mobility, mixup, and mindgames. While she can win matches using only a handful of her tricks, one of the many overlooked things about Juri is her fireball game. Her fireball, the Fuhajin, is unique in that you can hold the button to store the fireball after the initial kick. This one little tool may seem complex at first, but once you learn to utilize the Fuhajin, it makes Juri that much deadlier in manipulating the opponent to do what she wants without knowing it. Aside from that, she has a great control over the aerial space of the battle with her Pinwheel and Dive Kicks. Juri's greatest weakness is, unfortunately, a common one for many characters like herself - strong defenses will put an abrupt end to her assault in seconds, especially thanks to her low stamina. Her strengths must be played very carefully if she is to land the victory blow. Gameplay (DB) Juri is still a tricky character to handle, but one aspect of her gameplan has been simplified: her Fuhajin no longer requires to be held down to charge. The player needs to simply input the command again to release the specific version of the move. This is complimented by some new moves from her Street Fighter V incarnation, giving her more of a focus on mixups up close. However, she still struggles with below average vitality as well as her weakness to very powerful defenses. Moves (UDC) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Assists (UDC) X-Factor stats (UDC) Moves (DB) Command Normals Special Moves Hyper Combos Theme song (UDC) Juri's theme is actually her theme from Super Street Fighter IV. Misc Juri's outfit in Ultimate Dimension Clash Attack Overview Juri/Attack Set Category:Ultimate Dimension Clash Category:Newcomer Category:Character Category:Playable Character Category:Default Character Category:Villainess Category:Capcom Category:Street Fighter Category:Dimension Brawl Category:Anti-Heroine